StarSenshi
by Orion Kay Linn
Summary: StarSenshi is my own personal group of Sailor Moon characters but with a real different twist, instead of humans these senshi are elves!
1. StarSenshi StarFyre Awakens

**StarFyre Awakens**   


  
Being a Night Elf, Shakaku, knew of her race. She knew the evil that dwelled within their hearts and the satisfaction they got when they destroyed another living creature. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror and sighed at the sight, "Why do I not feel right staying within the clutches of my people? I belong here....don't I?" Shaking her head at the unanswered questions she picked up her brush and started to comb out her long, black locks of hair. She ran her long, slender fingers through her thick mane and turned as her mother entered her room. 

  
"Shakaku, my beautiful daughter, please come with me" Lady Asaka said with a little smile. Shakaku stood up and smoothed out her pale purple dress, "Yes of course mother, where are we going?" Her mother just shook her head, "You shall see in time, my dear daughter." Watching her mother turn and walk to the door, Shakaku couldn't help but to smile at her mother's free spirit. 

  
Falling in step behind her mother, Shakaku was very quiet as they passed through the murky hallways of Sable Rock. She never liked the dim halls nor how deep her home was in the mountains, but she was a Night Elf. Night Elves were supposed to like the darkness. Sighing quietly to herself, she suddenly became very aware of the quiet that surrounded them. 

  
Frowning slightly at the deepening quiet, Shakaku tensed up, knowing something was about to happen. Her keen purple eyes studied the shadows and picked up the silhouette of a man. As she and her mother neared the man, she thought about stopping to confront him but decided against it. "Mother wouldn't like that..." she mouthed to herself. Passing the man, Shakaku kept her eyes straight ahead, not wanting the unknown figure to know she knew he was there. But as they passed, a strong hand reached out and grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her into the shadows. 

  
Her violet eyes went wide with fright when she looked at the strong man which held her. She looked into his blue eyes and glared softly recognizing who he was. "Arch! You know better than to scare me like that!!", Shakaku said as she punch her brother playfully on the shoulder. "Is it my fault that you are so gullible?" Arch said as he messed up his little sister hair. Groaning softly, Shakaku pushed her brother aside and quickly fixed her hair. "Yes" She stated matter-of-factly and turned to leave, "Okumi...." Shakaku said. "Okumi...Shakaku." Repeated her brother, smiling as they said "goodbye" in Night Elf. 

  
Turning the corner, she found her mother running her fingers through her golden hair, a sign of impatience. "I am sorry mother, Arch frightened me and...."she trailed off as she saw a smile spread on her mother's face. "You and Arch....it reminds me of when I was back in Crystyre, with my own brother." Smiling at each other, Shakaku and her mother turned and headed down the hall, towards the lighted area in the distance. 

  
Stepping out into the daylight, both Shakaku and her mother squinted at the harsh sunlight. Both knowing each other's thought about the sun. But coming to the garden often made up for the discomfort they suffered. Seeing all the flowers that would wither and die in the shadows of their home, flourishes in the undesired sunlight. That is why they come here so often. 

  
"Sable Rock Gardens..."Shakaku said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Our special place." Sitting down at one of the many benches within the garden she turned to look at her mother. Looking at the sunset, Lady Asaka nodded, "Shakaku, do you know why I have asked you here?" Shaking her head quietly, Shakaku sat patiently, waiting for her mother to continue. "Shakaku, my dearest daughter," Lady Asaka started, turning towards her daughter," I fear for you." Looking into her daughter's bright violet eyes she saw the innocence that dwelled within. "You are growing into a proud, beautiful maiden...but being the daughter of the leader of Clan Sablearth, I fear for your safety." 

  
"Mother? Are you saying that I could be in danger?" she asked, clearly alarmed. Chuckling, her mother looked at her, "You are in danger everywhere you go, remember that. Wherever you go someone will be watching." "Yes, mother." Looking at the ground, Shakaku could feel her mother's piercing blue eyes gaze at her. "Shakaku? You shouldn't be worried...you are also well protected." "I know mother but in this society, no matter who surrounds you...you always have to watch your back." Nodding at her daughter's keen perceptions, "You are wise beyond your years..." "Thank you", Shakaku whispered. 

  
Smiling, Lady Asaka embraced her daughter within a firm hug, "I love you, Shakaku." "And I you, mother." 

  


*****

  
Being several hours since his mother and sister came back inside, Arch walked around Sable Rock. He liked the dark passageways and hiding in the deep shadows. He knew he would make a great warrior. Nearing his parents' bedroom, he heard a heated argument in progress. Stealthily, he darted from shadow to shadow, getting closer to the voices. Peering inside the room, he saw both his parents looking very angry. He also noticed that his mother had been crying. 

  
"You will NOT sacrifice her to Thanatos! It's bad enough that you serve that evil creature...but now you want to sacrifice you only daughter?!" Lady Asaka spat out with disgust. "She is the best maiden for the job! I will not have the celebration ruined just because you do not like it! This has been going on for centuries!" His father said through clenched teeth. "But why her!! Can't you pick another maiden?" He watched her mother's tears slide down her golden cheeks. "No. Shakaku is the best maiden to be sacrificed. The Celebration of the Virgin will continue...with or without your consent." Lord Nyte said, his face reddening with anger. Falling to her knees, Lady Asaka lowered her head and wept. Watching his mother in agony, he couldn't help to see the look his father was giving his mother. 

  
Running down the hall, Arch looked around frantically for his sister. Turning the corner, he noticed that the lights were out in her room. "I must tell her about her fate...she must know before father tells her", he thought with growing apprehension. Running into his little sister's room he noticed that she was sleeping. Smiling sadly, he left the sleeping maiden alone, he knew she would need her energy to fight for her right to live. 

  


*****

  
The rose colored light of the sunset crept through the cracks of Sable Rock, waking all sleeping elves, Shakaku among them. Yawning loudly, Shakaku turned to her side, "A few more minutes couldn't hurt..." she murmured as she closed her eyes. Feeling the warmth of the sun's rays she fell into a blissful sleep, until Arch burst into her room. Bolting upright in her bed she looked at her brother annoyed, "Arch!!! Get out!!!" Getting up in a huff, Shakaku got her robe on and turned to look at her brother, she realized that he was not joking around. "Arch? What's wrong?" 

  
Biting his lower lip, Arch turned away from his sister, "I need to speak with you privately...later..." Looking over at his sister, he shook his head sadly and left her sitting on the bed, more confused than ever. Getting up, Shakaku got ready for the day, thinking about the disturbing encounter that just took place. 

  


*****

  
Walking towards her parent's bedroom, Shakaku again began to think about what Arch said, "He was so serious, so....unlike him." Turning the corner, Shakaku saw her father entering his room. Smiling she ran up to him, "Father!", as soon as the word left her mouth she realized her mistake. Lord Nyte turned on her in scorn, "Shakaku! Never shout at me...unless you want to be punished." Reeling back in fear, she tried to think of what she did to anger her father so. Following her father into his room she opened her mouth to speak again, "I was just wondering where mother was...that's all." 

  
Sneering down at his daughter, Lord Nyte spoke eerily calm, "Your mother has left for Crystyre. She will return when her mother recovers from her illness...She will be back soon." 

  
"But Father! If mother planned on leaving for an extended period of time, wouldn't she have packed more clothing than she did?" Turning to the doorway, both Lord Nyte and Shakaku saw Arch standing with an accusing glare in his eye. 

  
"Mind you place boy," Their father growled," you may be my son but I will not take any insolence from you." Looking at his son with pure outrage he spoke again. "Leave me! Both of you! I do not want to see you around here no longer!" 

  
Leaving the room soberly, Shakaku couldn't believe how angry her father became. She wondered what could have made him angry this time. Nearing a corner, Shakaku heard voices on the other side, talking about her father." 

  
"...yeah, I heard that Lord Nyte was out all night." 

  
"What do you suppose he was doing?" 

  
"I'm not sure but I heard he wasn't alone..." 

  
Turning to her brother, she noticed that he had overheard also. "What do you think they were talking about?" She whispered to him. He shrugged, "I'm not sure...but they were talking about father." Nodding, Shakaku noticed the two speakers were making their way down the hall. "Arch? What did you want to tell me?" Looking at his sister, Arch shook his head. "Not here...lets go to your room." "Alright." 

  
Upon reaching her room, she noticed Arch's uneasiness. "Arch, please tell me what's wrong." Shutting the door, Arch turned to look at his sister. "Don't tell father, but you know what I think happened to mother?" Watching the shake of his sister's head he went on, "I think he did something to her. Something bad...I have a feeling that he had her killed." 

  
"Please, tell me that you really don't think that! I don't think father is that cruel...and if he did, what reason did he have!" Looking at his timid sister with so much pity he murmured about the argument he overheard the previous night. 

  
"Father told mother that the Celebration of the Virgin was coming up and the time for the chosen maiden to be picked. Mother was so sickened that she spat out how wrong the ceremony was and asked who was the unlucky maiden." Glancing at his sister morosely he continued, "The best maiden was already chosen...and when mother found out who it was she started crying and telling father that she will not have y...her sacrificed to Thanatos. That is why I think she was murdered...over the Celebration of the Virgin maiden." 

  
Feeling pity for the sacrificial female she nodded at what her brother told her. "I feel sorry for her already...who is the unlucky sacrifice?" Startled to see her brother near tears, she knew the answer would haunt her until the day she died. "You are, Shakaku. Father is sacrificing you to Thanatos." 

  
Eyes widening, she let what her brother just told her sink in. "No..." She whispered in denial, " Father...Father would never do that!" Jumping up from her bed, Shakaku ran out of her room and down the hall. Leaving her brother, shaking his head, his eyes downcast. 

  
Running past several startled elves, she barged into her parent's bedroom. "Shakaku, knock next time!" Ignoring her father's angry looks she walked up to him. "Are you sacrificing me to Thanatos?" Amazed at his daughter's bluntness, he didn't have an answer immediately. "Shakaku, you are the best maiden to be sacrificed...so yes you are." Eyes widening again she looked down at the blurring floor. "That means...I have less than two days to be alive." Nodding, her smirking father was pleased he broke his daughter's spirit. Looking at her father with nothing but pure hatred she ran out of the room and down that hall towards her own. 

  


*****

  
Being in her room for nearly thirty-six hours since the confrontation, Shakaku could not believe the hatred that was dwelling in her heart, for her father. She glared up at the ceiling, "How can he sacrifice me? I'm his daughter..." She said harshly to herself. Noticing people talking outside her door, she sat up and watched as two female soldiers came in. Grim-faced, Shakaku looked at the warriors, "What is it?" 

  
Looking at each other, the soldiers bowed low. "Lady Shakaku, we are here bringing the sacrificial clothing." Frowning, Shakaku took the gown, "Leave me." She turned around and noticed the soldiers standing still. "Lady Shakaku, we have orders by your father to await while you get ready." She scowled at the soldiers and turned to get ready, knowing she had barely a few hours left to live. 

  


*****

  
Walking through the throngs of her people, Shakaku walked proudly with her head held high. She knew her death was quickly approaching, but she would give no satisfaction to her heartless race, to let them know she was afraid. She watched the growing anticipation with a grim visage, knowing the sacrifice of a virgin was a major celebration in the Night Elf's race. Nearing the top, she saw the hideous creature, her father, near the drop off point of Sable Rock. Staring at her chained wrists as she neared her father, she couldn't help but to think about the previous days.... 

  
Sighing quietly to herself, she looked up to see the beauty of the full moon peering down at her in all her splendor. The moon's rays hit her gown with perfect accuracy, enhancing her beauty to greater heights. Stepping next to her father, she stood perfectly still as the elder of the clan took up the spiritual calling of the great beast, of Thanatos. Watching the black mist appear and take shape into a creature beyond imagination, she got furious instead of frightened. She watched the beast transform all the way from smoke into the hellish creature that would soon be tasting her blood. 

  
The drool of Thanatos, rolled out of it's gigantic mouth and splatter against the ground. Shakaku became revolted at the sight of the six armed beast and turned away, only to look at her father. She looked at him with sheer hatred and asked a simple question, "Did you destroy my mother?" Looking at his daughter in pure contempt he said loud enough so everyone could hear, "Yes, I killed your mother!" 

  
"NO!!" Arch screamed out in pure agony, "You heartless creature! Have you no feeling what so ever?" Arch stepped up to his father and bore into him, "Have you no soul...?" Shakaku watched her brother plummet to the ground as their father slapped him across the face. "I said I will not take any insolence from you, boy!" Lord Nyte said again as he kicked Arch in the side. Feeling a wave of anger rush through her, Shakaku rushed at her father and pushed him aside. 

  
"I won't allow you to hurt my brother! Kill me all you like but leave him alone!" Realizing her mistake too late, she lowered her head as her father stood perfecting straight. "I'm so glad you feel that way, Shakaku, because Thanatos looks hungry and I think he should EAT!" Raising his arms above him, the sign to start the ceremony, the crowd of Night Elves erupted into cheers and applauding. 

  
Turning around to see Thanatos approaching swiftly, Shakaku backed up hoping to find an escape, but only to find a wall. Closing her eyes, knowing that in a few ever-so-short minutes she would be slowly destroyed by the beasts sharp teeth. Shakaku clutched at the wall, feeling the rough texture of the rock with her long fingernails, knowing the end was coming. Feeling a rush of warm air go by her with a scream of hatred, Shakaku opened one eye slightly to look at what was happening. Seeing her brother trying to fight off Thanatos, she open her eye wide and shouted, "Arch! Get away!!" 

  
Turning to see who called his name, he saw the horrified look rush unto his little sister's face as one of Thanatos' huge hands grabbed him around the throat. With his breath slowly being taken from him, his last word were to Shakaku. "Leave this place Shakaku...always remember...mother and I...loved you." Watching her only brother being shoved into the mouth of Thanatos she looked up to the sky. Hearing the muffled screams of Arch as his flesh and blood was slowly torn away, a single tear rolled down her pale face as she whispered, "If anyone is listening, please...help me." Bowing her head low to the ground, she wept. She looked up as she heard the cheers of her evil race, directly at her father. Feeling a wave of disgust over take her she realized her father truly wished them to die. She watched the smile on his face as each dying scream reached his ears, she lowered her head again wishing for this ordeal to end. 

  
Crying into her arms, Shakaku didn't even realize something was next to her, watching her. Only when she heard the voice did pay attention. "Please don't cry dear child, I can help you escape this horrid place if you like." Not trusting in her voice, Shakaku nodded at the strange encounter. "To do so, you must help me with my cause, to bring peace to this dying world. Are you willing to do this child?" Satisfied with another nod the strange creature continued, "To escape this suffering stand up and take this..."Handing Shakaku a golden rod with a red star, edged in black, "...and shout out 'StarFyre Crystal Power' when you do run to the Crystal Falls where I will meet you and give further instructions..." 

  
Wiping her eyes with her hand she looked up, just in time to see a blue flash of color before it disappeared. "Weird," She thought but not knowing what else to do she threw up her arm and holding the odd looking item and shouted out, "StarFyre Crystal Power!" 

  
Twirling around with her arms above her head, she felt the magic of the item rush over her. She could feel her body warm as a flash of fire flew in and saw stars settle on her brow. When the feeling of magic left her she was no longer in her white sacrificial gown but in a outfit like she had never seen before. Looking around to see all the surprised stares, she glanced over at Thanatos, only to see one mutilated arm hanging grotesquely out of his mouth. She turned and ran as fast as she could, knowing that when the shock of seeing someone unknown at their celebration wore off, they would be after her. 

  
Running through the dark maze of Sable Rock, she could hear every Night Elf chasing her, each wanting to bring the uninvited guest to their evil god, Thanatos, for judgment. Running as smoothly as a single flame in a darkened room, Sailor StarFyre ran as fast as she could to get out of Sable Rock. Turning the corner she saw the light, the sign that this horrid place would soon be far behind her, but when she was a few feet from the exit of Sable Rock when three shadows jumped down in front of her. Sailor StarFyre stopped short, "How am I supposed to get out of here?" she thought frustrated that her goal was so close. Realizing that time was getting short, the Guardians closed in, causing her to act on pure instinct. 

  
Sailor StarFyre threw out her hands and screamed out, "Flames! Come to me!" As soon as the words left her mouth Sailor StarFyre watched as flames danced around the three warriors, leaving an easy exit for her. When she passed and was a safe distance away, she turned and yelled, "Flames! Enough!" Watching in amazement at her own work, she watched the flames dissipate into nothingness. Satisfied, Sailor StarFyre ran swiftly to Crystal Falls, where she would meet her savior as well as the person who gifted her with this amazing power. 


	2. StarSenshi Night's Betrayal

**Night's Betrayal**   


  
It was a perfect night, the gentle rush of the grass as an animal ran and the wind blew her hair back from her sweaty back. She closed her eyes momentarily, forgetting that she was hunted and that she had to fulfill a task. She glanced down at the small wand that she held in her hand, the vivid red contrasting greatly with her pale flesh. She gently fingered the black star that rested upon the very top, she knew she had to reach her destination; she wanted to show her father that he could not kill innocent people to make their damned god pleased. 

  
She clutched the rod hard into her hand, her fingers curled around the smooth shaft so tight her knuckles became white. She would revenge all the people who died unjustified deaths at the hands of her evil race. She gritted her teeth and continued on, the trees becoming less spread than before; she glanced up and drew in a sharp breath. The shy was turning a bluish haze, orange and greens mixed in as if the sky were being painted in front of her. A deep burden settled into her stomach, morning had come and she did not know how close the Falls were. 

  
Than something happened that was so much unexpected and more beautiful than anyone had ever witnessed. There was a moment when the whole forest was silent and the wind stopped blowing, than just as suddenly as it began, the silence was broken. She looked in awe at what just happened, nothing in her hundred plus years of life had she witnessed something so indescribable. She felt the wind slowly brush her face again, and she threw her arms wide, embracing the wind. She laughed and twirled around, her sacrificial gown sweeping around her. Never in her life did she feel so free. 

  
She never wanted this moment to end; she wanted to continue on forever dancing with the wind and being the free soul that she should have been. She stopped her pirouettes and gingerly grabbed unto a nearby tree for support, her mind whirling from dizziness. 

  
She closed her eyes to rid the whirling forest from her eyes and slowly slid down the trunk of the tree. The grass was still moist from the morning dew and she shivered as her white gown soaked with water. She tilted her head back and rested it against the rough trunk, pieces of loose bark falling upon her face. She shook them free and watched the sky, the sun was just peeking over the treetops and the sky was turning more blue but the second. She knew it was time to go. 

  
Standing, she found, was much more difficult than expected and she held onto the trunk for support, the sun seemed to be sucking the strength right out of her body. She gritted her teeth and continued to walk, keeping her eyes on the sun and her ears open for any sounds of running water. 

  
Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours, the time seemed to be in a continuous state of stand still. Sweat started to run down her back, soaking the white gown once more. Her eyes stung with her sweat which ran down her face in little rivers and she ran an arm across her visage. The sun was rising higher into the sky and still no sign of the falls, she was beginning to think that she may never find these elusive falls, or perhaps, she was going in the wrong direction completely. 

  
Fear began to sink in and she began to doubt herself even more so than ever. She tried to push these thoughts away, knowing that they only led to panic, and panic was one feeling she did not need at the moment. Not until the mission was complete. 

  
She was about to continue when she heard her name being called behind her: 

  
"Shakaku!" 

  
They had found her but she was still far enough ahead of them that she knew she could still escape! She still had a chance to survive, to actually complete this mission. She gritted her teeth and took off forward. Shakaku ran, her breathing coming out hard and very harsh. She knew she had to either loose her pursuers or become captured and sacrificed to their damned god. 

  
She lowered her eyes into a squint and jumped through some brush, stumbling upon an uprooted tree and fell to the harsh ground. She gasped for breath and clutched her chest, she was very tired and completely soaked with her own sweat. And yet, she had made it to the Falls. 

  
She did not hear the water falling due to her heart pounding in her ears and there the falls stood before her. She drew in a shallow breath, her awe surrounding her small frame and she walked over to the clear waters. She gazed into the crystal clear waters, and was astounded to see her own reflection returned, tiny ripples played by the small white fish. 

  
She heard herself laughing, a sound that could be described as wind kissing a flower, and bent down and touched the cool waters. Her pale fingers elongating as they breeched the water and saw the illusions that they radiated back to her. Her violet eyes grew wide and she knew that this was what freedom tasted like and what the Woodland elves always had. She envied them suddenly but this envy was caught short but a violent shove. 

  
Shakaku shot forward and fell into the waters, the chill shocking her and she coughed abrasively. She turned around and her eyes grew wide again but now for a different reason than freedom. 

  
"Shakaku, you should know better by now that you can't hide from an Ommara." 

  
Shakaku's lip curled up in disgust as she watched the three Ommara mock her, she stood up and ignored the bitter wind biting at her flesh and the water running down her slender form. She only took once glance at them than crossed her arms over her chest, knowing that her white gown turned transparent due to the water. 

  
"Carose," she said in a measured tone, "How nice to see you." 

  
Carose laughed, a bitter sound to the quiet world that surrounded them, the fish retreated back to their home in the falls and birds suddenly took flight. "My beautiful little princess, you did well escaping your fate from Thanatos. Come back with us and you shall not die at the hands of your father but instead be rewarded with a much better fate." 

  
His smile was grossly out of line but Shakaku could not help but to contain her curiosity. She lowered her eyes into slits and took the bait, "What kind of fate?" She turned her head slightly to the side, her skeptical look apparent upon her face. 

  
Carose's grin broadened and he approached her, resting his large hands upon her wet shoulders, "Come home now and be married," he paused long enough to study her eyes, "to me." 

  
Shakaku reeled backwards, pulling herself from his grasp and glared at him. Her violet eyes turning a darker shade as her anger came out of her soul. "I will never marry you ,Carose!" She clutched her hands together to make tight fists, "I did not agree to it two hundred years ago and I will not agree with it now!" 

  
Carose growled and raised a hand and slapped her across the face, causing the young princess to fall back into the water. Shakaku clutched her cheek with a trembling hand and fought the tears that was fighting to dwell in her eyes. She could not find one word to say to him in retaliation and bit her bottom lip in defiance to him. 

  
She opened her mouth to speak to him when suddenly an arrow shot forward and became stuck in one of the warriors back. The young man's mouth gapped open and he fell to his knees, Shakaku could see the light dying from his eyes and she knew he would soon be dead. 

  
Carose whipped around, turning his back upon Shakaku and looked towards the trees, trying to find the perpetrators whereabouts. Shakaku took this moment and grabbed the dying man's dagger out of it's sheath and lunged upon Carose's back. 

  
Carose, feeling the sharp bite of the blade upon his shoulder, roared in pain and threw Shakaku against the stone lining of the falls. She groaned in pain and almost missed a deep voice speak from the forest. 

  
"Leave the girl alone." 

  
Carose pinpointed the voice and stalked forward towards the voice and proceeded to hunt him down. Shakaku shook her head, trying to clear the double vision that she was seeing and saw that the other man was approaching her. Shakaku clutched the dagger and found to her dismay that it was not in her hand. When Carose threw her against the wall, the dagger had fallen out. She followed the path that she was thrown and saw the dagger, half way between her and the approaching man. 

  
Shakaku narrowed her eyes and shot forward, hoping to reach the dagger before the man reached her. She fell upon the ground and grabbed the dagger, rolling away just as she heard the death defying shout and the sword slamming into the ground just near her shoulder. Shakaku somersaulted away and stood up, breathing heavily because of nearly dying and out of anger. Her chest heaved up and down and she clutched the jeweled dagger tighter in her fist. 

  
The man struggled to get his sword out of the ground and Shakaku didn't miss her chance. She vaulted upon his back and dug the dagger deep within the man's jugular vein. She felt the warmth of his blood as it ran down her fingers and dripped upon the ground. The man was silent as he slowly slumped to the ground and was no more. 

  
Shakaku looked around and saw a battle pursuing between Carose and a man white long white hair. She drew in a deep breath and screamed at Carose. 

  
"Carose! Stop!" 

  
The man with the white hair hesitated for a moment, but a moment too soon and Carose saw his chance. He hit the white haired man with the hilt of his sword and the young man fell to the ground quickly. 

  
Shakaku ran forward, knowing that this was Carose's favorite way to finish off an opponent. She saw the sword racing down to the man's heart what seemed like slow motion and she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame, tackling him to the ground and saving the other man's life. 

  
She sat upon Carose's chest, trying to keep his arms pinned to the ground. Her chest heaved up and down and she looked down to the amused face of Carose. 

  
"If only we were in a different situation, Shakaku…I do enjoy you on top of me." 

  
Shakaku's face distorted with disgust once more and punched that sly grin right off of his face. Her fist arching back, spraying his blood from his busted nose up into the air. Carose's broken face twisted with anger and kicked her back into the rock wall that she was before. 

  
Carose's breath came out rough and he approached the young maiden, her crumpled form laying upon the ground. His chest heaving, her looked down and saw a bloody wound upon her temple, and traced it back to a protruding rock from the wall. Just for a brief moment did Carose's face show remorse but then he slowly lowered the blade of his sword and rested it upon the soft flesh upon her neck. 

  
"Okumi, my beautiful love." he whispered to her and began to put pressure upon the hilt, slicing through the fragile flesh. He was about the begin deeper when he felt the tip of a sword resting upon the hollow of his neck. 

  
"Leave," the white haired man demanded in a solid voice, "and never venture upon this falls again." 

  
Carose spat a curse out in Ommara at the other man and pulled his sword away from the throat of his young victim. He slowly sheathed his brilliant sword and turned the face his opponent. 

  
"You are lucky that she stopped me," Carose said through his grin, "I was going to take your heart." 

  
The white haired man pointed towards the forest with his free hand and watched as Carose retreated into the darkness of the tree's shadows. The white haired man bent down next to Shakaku and tested for a pulse and found it strong but he knew that she was unconscious. 

  
He tenderly picked up the slender form of Shakaku and gazed at her face. 'That man was right….you are beautiful.' He thought and began his long journey back to his home. 


	3. StarSenshi No Threat

**No Threat**   


  
_ It has been three days since that white haired man brought me to this place, the home of the Ommara's enemies. I am not sure of my fate here, but no matter the outcome, it is a better fate than what I would have received at the hands of my father and the mouth of Thanatos. I thank the white haired man for saving me from Carose and I am accepting of my fate, whatever that shall be. I hope that when the judgement comes, I shall be able to repay that stranger and fulfil my destiny. _

  
_ I am angry with myself, I am angry that I could be so foolish and let my guard down from my evil race. I should know better by now not to. Instead, I have endangered the white haired man and my mother's people. I hate myself for this. No...not hate...resent. I do not wish to feel hatred for that is the feeling of the Ommara._

  
_ As I look around these wooden walls, the metal bars gleaming by the firelight of the torches, I have come to the conclusion that even in this cell, it is more comfortable than home. I see other people in their cells, and all of them men; they whistle at me as I walk by and I do believe that they do not realize that I am an Ommara, or they do not care that I am. I suppose these men have not seen a woman in quite a long time. _

  
_ For the most part, the guards of these cells are rather nice, except for the head guard. He comes and whips me every night, almost to the point where I see the great white of the beyond. He says that he hates the Ommara and I do believe that this is his way of getting back at my father's race. I do not blame him for his hatred, I can understand why he can be so irate with the Ommara for his son was killed when fighting one. _

  
_ I can not say that I do not fear death, but I can say that I am relieved that if I do need to die, I will not die by that hands of one of the Ommara. _

  
Shakaku looked up from her small notebook and fingered the leather twine the kept the pages together, she glanced around the pale whitewash cell and sighed deeply. She knew that she had put herself in this small cell and probably her death by these usually peaceful people. She heard the familiar sounds of metal keys hitting upon the metal ring on which they hung from and swallowed hard; she knew that it was the head guard, coming to punish her for being born an Ommara. 

  
Her eyes widened as first the whip came into view around the bars of the cell than the armor clad outfit of the head guard. She curled into a ball into the corner and tried to make herself as small as possible. She did not fear these beatings for it was a usual technique for training Ommara, but she feared that she would die before her trial date. She heard the keys slip into the lock and the door being swung open, she was about to peek through her arms when she was struck with the nine tails of the whip. 

  
Shakaku did not cry out nor did her fisage change and this did not satisfy the man. He roughly grabbed Shakaku's arm and yanked her to her feet, shoving her against the bars and continued to whip her. Shakaku could do nothing but grip the bars with her knuckles turning white and grit her teeth as she felt the blood begin to run down her legs. Her back began to become numb as the whipping continued and her ears soon concentrated only upon the snapping of the whip as it struck her flesh. 

  
Her knees began to shake out of the loss of feeling in her upper body, but she knew that she could not fall to the floor, she did not want to show the pain that he was bringing to her. Her eyes were tightly closed, blackness was the only thing she could feel and the snapping of the whip was the only thing she could hear. Than suddenly, she heard no more. She knew at that moment that she was dying and that was her last thought. 

  


*****

  
Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to make out her surroundings, could this whole ordeal have been some odd dream? Or was it reality playing a trick upon her? When her eyes began to focus, she realized that she was not within the rock walls of the Ommara nor was she in the cell. This room was very plush, and the bed was the softest she has ever felt in her lifetime. She sat up and swooned, her body forcing her to lie back down. She began to worry about the situation, fearing that this was some sort of trickery of the Woodland Elves, not really sure if she should trust them, because of her life style previously with the Ommara. 

  
She heard a soft click as someone entered the room and soft padded footsteps that approached the bed. Out of pure instinct, Shakaku closed her eyes and waited to see what this person wanted. She felt a strong presence besides her and a soft but callused hand upon her forehead. She felt soothed at this presence and she slowly opened her eyes. She almost did not contain her surprise when she saw the same white haired man that saved her at the fall three days prior. 

  
"Veon! She has awakened!" 

  
Soon Shakaku saw another face, this time more beautiful than Shakaku thought an elf could ever be. Shakaku gazed at the white waves of her hair and the sharp ice blue eyes of this new comer; the new elf placed her hand upon where the white haired man's hand was and whispered a spell. Shakaku cringed thinking it was some spell to maim her but instead she felt instantly better, aching only in a few spots upon her back. She sat up once again, rubbing a sore spot upon her lower back and eyeing the two elves with suspicious eyes. She knew that she should be grateful to these elves but old habits are hard to break. 

  
The white haired woman knelt down besides the bed and tried to explain what was happening, her voice was what reminded Shakaku of the winds gently brushing the few flowers of her and her mother's special place. 

  
"You are in the home of the woodland elves. I am called Veon and I was the cleric that brought you back to life after Beladar whipped you to death. This young man is Wryn, I understand that you saved his life at the Crystal Falls." 

  
Shakaku listened as the past few days was described to her with pristine description and she couldn't help but to eye the white haired man, or Wryn. She almost missed the rest of what Veon, the cleric, was saying to her. 

  
"I know that you are an Ommara...we never had an Ommara within these walls that were not here to cause trouble." Veon studied Shakaku closely as she talked, trying to see any signs of trickery on the Ommara's part, "I see in you good not the evil that we usually describe your race. I find it very relieving that Ommara can change." 

  
Shakaku cleared her throat softly and opened her mouth to speak, weary that she might be pursecuted even now, "I am not full Ommara, my mother was a Woodland Elf." She saw the shock upon the two Woodland Elves' faces and she knew that they did not even think that something like this could ever happen. "My mother was a very important elf in Crystyre." 

  
Veon rose an eyebrow at this statement and spoke in measured tones, trying not to bring alarm to the young Ommara. "Child, you are in Crystyre now." She waited until the surprised look on Shakaku's face died down before continuing, "If your mother was important here, I would know her....who was your mother?" 

  
Shakaku let out a deep breath, reassured that she was going to be safe, at least she hoped so. "My mother's name was Asaka. Asaka Delune" 

  
"Asaka Delune?" Veon breathed, "She was one of my pupils before she was captured...if she is your mother, than you would know the song that she sang to those dear to her." 

  
Shakaku nodded in confirmation and took a deep breath, in a soft voice she began to sing the song that her mother sang to her every night as her mother tucked her to bed. 

  
_The sands of time has blown in the wind   
Whispering to me that my time here has run out   
But as long as you still love me...as long as you still care   
I will always be there....for you....   
  
You are the star of my life   
My one love that shines continuously   
You shall be with me everywhere...I go...   
For you guide me when the path is dark   
  
The sands of time has blown in the wind   
Whispering to me that my time here has run out   
But as long as you still love me...as long as you still care   
I will always be there....for you....   
  
...My love...._

  
Shakaku stared at the silk sheets as they blurred before her, she missed her mother terribly and suddenly felt her mother's arms around her. No. She looked up, tears streaming down her face to see Veon's ice blue eyes looking at her with concern. 

  
"That song...Asaka wrote that with her future children in mind. That song tells me that you are telling the truth, but why are you crying?" 

  
Trying not to sob, Shakaku told Veon and Wryn the whole story of her mother being murdered by her father and her brother dying to try to save her. She did not tell about the strange happening of her transforming into a fire warrior and her own mission but she told enough of her escape to tell the other elves in the room, that she was not any danger to them. "I miss my mother and my brother Arch terribly...I wish that I was the one to perish, not them." 

  
Veon sighed as the tale was finished, she studied the young Ommara and saw great kindness inside her as well as great power, she knew that Crystyre needed someone as strong as her, not only physically but mentally as well. She suddenly stood up and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Shakaku and Wryn alone with each other. Wryn sat down in front of her, he was already smitten by her beauty and her voice seemed to be coming from the mouth of a siren, but he knew that Ommara were not to be trusted, his father had been battling them for centuries. 

  
In carefully measured tones he started to speak to her, "Thank you for saving my life back at the Crystal Falls... I did not believe that an Ommara, or half Ommara, could ever do such a thing." He took a deep breath, studying the dark haired elf before him, trying not to let his attraction to her show, "Your tale will bring my people great hope, I am in your debt. " With that he reached out his hand and rested it upon her shaking hand and smiled, a smile that was contagious and the young Ommara smiled back. Seeing her smile, Wryn flushed and turned away, thankful for the interuption of Veon returning before Shakaku could see what she was doing to him. 

  
Veon opened the door and stood aside and yet another elf entered, this time much older in appearance and with a more demanding aura. He approached the bed with movements that Shakaku seen frequently in her father, a swift and bold stride that demanded respect, Shakaku lowered her eyes to the ground out of respect and did not raise then until he called upon her. 

  
His voice was deep but not uncomfortablly deep, a very pleasant sound, "Ommara, I am King Quarton, the leader of Crystyre...Veon has enlightened me with your background and I see that you are no threat, especially since you saved my son." He could not help to smile as a surprised look rushed upon her face as her head whipped towards Wryn. "I will summon the counsel immediately and you will have to tell your tale once more, to them. Than we shall see what your fate will be, but I will assure you this, you will not die here. Now rest, I shall send someone to retrieve you." 

  
With that, the three Woodland elves exited the room and Shakaku with nothing else to do, laid down and fell alseep. 


End file.
